


trouble, trouble

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I climbed the fire escape. You left your window open,” Grantaire tells him, almost chidingly, like Enjolras <i>forgot</i> to close his window, like the idea that Enjolras left the window open <i>for him</i> never even occurred to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouble, trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I maintain that this is [100% besanii's fault](http://besanii.tumblr.com/post/81991074463/are-u-still-ok-to-talk-about-subtaire-age-difference). I wouldn't have been thinking about student/teacher e/R if it weren't for her.

He should really be more startled when Grantaire climbs into his bed and curls his body around his, but he really, really isn’t. He’d been expecting this visit, which explains why he’s in bed but not asleep.

“The door was locked,” Enjolras says, keeping still and not reaching out to pull Grantaire closer like he normally would.

“I climbed the fire escape. You left your window open,” Grantaire tells him, almost chidingly, like Enjolras _forgot_ to close his window, like the idea that Enjolras left the window open _for him_ never even occurred to him. “You didn’t reply any of my texts. Are you angry at me?” He shuffles closer and presses his face against Enjolras’ arm. “Don’t be mad at me, daddy. I’m sorry.”

Enjolras sighs. “R, we talked about this—”

“I know, I know,” Grantaire says. “No fooling around in school, I know. But it’s finals week, and you’ve been so busy, and we haven’t had the time—”

“If anyone else happened to come by my office before I got back and saw you there, I could have lost my job, R,” Enjolras interrupts, because he needs to get his point across before he lets Grantaire talk his way out of this. “What were you thinking?”

“I know,” Grantaire says, plaintive, “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. Please don’t be mad at me, daddy. I hate it when you are.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Enjolras says gently. “It’s just— We have ground rules for a reason, you know that.”

“I’m sorry,” Grantaire says again, voice small. “I just missed you,” he admits, looking at Enjolras with sad eyes.

Enjolras sighs, resolve crumbling, and runs his knuckles down Grantaire’s spine, feeling him shiver at the touch.

“Daddy,” Grantaire says breathlessly. “Daddy, please.”

“Missed me, you said?” Enjolras says, straddling Grantaire in one smooth move. “How much?”

“A lot,” Grantaire says, and moans when Enjolras pushes his t-shirt up, taking care to brush against his nipples lightly when he takes it off Grantaire. 

“Not good enough,” Enjolras says. “I proofread your descriptive essay for you. I know you can do better.”

“M. Montparnasse didn’t like that essay,” Grantaire says, huffing a laugh.

“M. Montparnasse’s opinion doesn’t really matter to me right now,” Enjolras says smoothly. “It shouldn’t matter to you right now too. Do you know why?” He doesn’t wait for Grantaire to answer. “Because my opinion is the only opinion that should matter to you right now.”

Grantaire moans. “Daddy—”

Enjolras leans down to press a quick kiss to Grantaire’s lips. “Be a good boy for me?” he asks.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes,” Grantaire is quick to answer, and Enjolras rewards him by unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them off, freeing his cock. “I missed you, I missed you so much, couldn’t concentrate on anything without you around, mind was always wondering, kept thinking about you, about _this_ —”

“Tell me,” Enjolras says. 

“Thought about your tongue in my mouth, your hand on my cock, your cock inside me,” Grantaire breathes out. “I want that. I wanted that so much I couldn’t sleep, tossed around in my bed, hard and leaking, thinking about how good your hands would feel on me. Thought about you pinning me down in bed, like this. Daddy, _please_ , I want—”

Enjolras silences him with a kiss and wraps his hand around Grantaire’s erection. “This what you want, boy?”

Grantaire whines. “More, daddy, I want more.”

“Right, you wanted my cock in you too,” Enjolras says, tone almost conversational. “Should I fuck you, hmm? Or should I spank you for that stunt you pulled in school today? You promised me you would be good but you broke that promise. Should you not be punished? What kind of message would I be sending you if I didn’t punish you for being a bad boy?”

“Yes,” Grantaire moans, eyes glazed. “Yes, yes, spank me, please. Spank me, daddy, please.”

“Look at you,” Enjolras murmurs, tracing Grantaire’s lips with his fingers. “So eager for me, so desperate to get spanked. Doesn’t make it work well as a punishment, does it?”

“Please, daddy,” Grantaire whines. “I’ll be good, I promise, please spank me.”

Enjolras considers his options and makes an executive decision, getting off Grantaire and moving to sit at the edge of the bed. 

“Over my lap,” he tells Grantaire, and Grantaire scrambles to obey, hard cock rubbing against Enjolras’ pants as he positions himself across Enjolras’ lap. 

The first stroke makes Grantaire moan out loud. “Daddy, yes, daddy, more,” he babbles as Enjolras lays three successive blows on him quickly. 

Enjolras smoothes his palm over the reddening prints on Grantaire’s skin. “Do you think you can come like that, hmm? If I wanted you to come like that for me, could you?”

“Yes,” Grantaire gasps, arching into Enjolras’ hand. “Anything you want, daddy. Please, just— Don’t stop, please.”

He brings his hand down in a flurry of hard smacks, revelling in the way Grantaire arches up into them. They don’t do this very often, but when they do, it normally doesn’t take more than a handful of spanks to tumble Grantaire off the edge. Grantaire is squirming and whimpering now, and Enjolras knows he’s close. He presses his palm down hard, kneading Grantaire’s ass, running his finger teasingly around his hole. 

“Please, daddy,” Grantaire gets out, breathing ragged. “One more, please make me come, daddy.”

Enjolras does, and Grantaire comes with a loud cry all over Enjolras’ pants before going limp in Enjolras’ lap, mewling softly as Enjolras brushes the reddened skin of Grantaire’s ass gently with the back of his hand. 

“Good boy,” Enjolras says. “My good boy.”

It’s a little while before Grantaire moves off Enjolras’ lap and slides onto his knees, kneeling between Enjolras’ legs. “Can I, daddy?” he asks, fingers stroking over the waistband of Enjolras’ pants, mouthing Enjolras’ erection over the material of his pants. He eases Enjolras’ pants off him when Enjolras lifts his hips and then closes his lips over Enjolras’ cock. 

Enjolras’ fingers tangle in Grantaire’s hair. “I’ve been thinking about this since I caught you in my office,” he confesses, and tightens his fingers when Grantaire groans around his cock. “I wanted to, you know? Wanted to lock the door behind me and fuck your throat. Wanted to come all over your pretty little face.” He curses when Grantaire takes him all the way down to the root. “That’s what you were offering, weren’t you? Kneeling by my table with your hands behind your back, lips parted, throat bared? I didn’t want to send you away.” 

He pulls away from Grantaire’s mouth and Grantaire whines at the loss. 

“I’m going to come over your face,” Enjolras decides, fisting his own cock, jerking himself off fast. 

“Yeah,” Grantaire breathes, letting his eyes slip shut for a moment, as if the idea of it is too much for him to bear. His eyes are dark when he reopens them. “Please, daddy, I want it.”

Enjolras comes, biting off a curse. The first shot hits Grantaire’s cheek, trailing down the corner of his lips, and his tongue darts out to catch the second, before he lists forward to lap greedily at Enjolras’ cock. When Enjolras’ grip on his hair tightens, Grantaire pulls off his cock to nuzzle into the crook of his hip. 

They stay like that for a long moment before Enjolras tugs Grantaire up into his lap. 

“I missed you too,” he murmurs against Grantaire’s lips, and the answering grin he gets from Grantaire makes his heart lurch. He’s got _feelings_ for Grantaire that he doesn’t really understand, and he’s going to sit down and sort through them one day, because Grantaire is bound to bring it up one day, and Enjolras would like to have an answer to that beyond _you make me want to make you happy_ , however true that may be. 

For now, he’s content to drag a hazy Grantaire into the bathroom for a lazy cleanup and fall asleep listening to him breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
